Daughter & Sons of Clow
by dr.eam'my fa.ntasy
Summary: CSS/HP fic. When evil striked Hogwarts, everyone came to realise the meaning of fear. When their saviors came into the scene, it was the start of a miracle once again. SxS ExT. HITAUS
1. The introduction

Tittle: Daughter & Son of Clow  
  
By: sakura-stary  
  
Disclaimer: It's a pity I don't own CCS and Harry Potter. They're own by CLAMP and J.K. Rowling.  
  
AN: Hope you like it.  
  
*** Key words ***  
  
~ ~ ~ Place ~ ~ ~  
  
" Talking "  
  
~ * ~ P.O.V. ~ * ~  
  
Character profiles: Sakura Reed, Eriol Reed, Touya Reed, Nadeshiko Reed, Clow Reed, Albus Dumbledore, Daidouji Sonomi, Daidouji Tomoyo, Yelen Li and lastly Li Syaoran.  
  
Sakura Reed: The youngest child of all. The ONLY girl in the family, has honey brown hair that seems to sparkle and shine was she moves, emerald- green eyes from her mother and is third in line for the throne. She LOVES mostly pink and white.  
  
Eriol Reed: The Second Prince of the Heavens, has a blue shade of hair, sapphire eyes like his father and second in line for the throne. He LOVES midnight blue.  
  
Touya Reed: Prince of the Heavens, the oldest child in the family, has jet- black hair, unusual black eyes (AN: What is the colour of his eyes?) and is first in line for the throne. He LOVES black.  
  
Nadeshiko Reed: Queen of the Heavens, a mother of three, has black hair, emerald eyes. Mostly, she controls everything. Sonomi and Yelen are her best friends. She LOVES white colour.  
  
Clow Reed: King of the Heavens, a father of three, has midnight hair that he ties in a ponytail, blue eyes. Basically, he controls each and everything. He LOVES the colour blue.  
  
Albus Dumbledore: Ex King of the Heavens, a grandfather of three, has white hair and a white beard, blue eyes that seem to twinkle to you. A wizard now.  
  
Daidouji Sonomi: She controls the weather for mortals, has black/brown hair, brown eyes (AN: What is the colour of her eyes?). Nadeshiko and Yelen are her best friends. She LOVES light purple.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo: She is also controls the weather for mortals, has dark purple hair, purple eyes and is the heir for the throne, is Sakura's maid- in-waiting and best friend. She LOVES beige and white.  
  
Yelen Li: She is queen of the elements, has amber hair, amber eyes (AN: What is the colour of her eyes?) She is mother of five children. Nadeshiko and Sonomi are her best friends.  
  
Li Syaoran: He is the heir of the throne, also controls the elements, and has messy chestnut hair, amber eyes. He LOVES the colour green.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ Story ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Hi! I'm Sakura Reed! I'm just a normal and ordinary girl. NOT! I'm actually the 'Princess Of The Heavens' I have a twin brother, name Eriol Reed and an older brother Touya Reed. I'm the youngest child as you can see.  
  
Two five year olds were walking down the royal path. They were a boy and a girl. They had two tall personal bodyguards of their own.  
  
The girl had a male bodyguard named Yue; he had sliver long hair that seemed to reach the ground and piercing sliver eyes that seem to glare at you.  
  
The boy had a female bodyguard named Ruby Moon, she had long pink hair that seemed to reach slightly above her knees and also had a pair of dark red eyes at the same time seems caring yet emotionless.  
  
They were Sakura Reed and Eriol Reed.  
  
At their sides were another two animals.  
  
Sakura had a golden lion named Keroberous or Kero for short. Keroberous had armor on his head and body and also had golden hawk eyes.  
  
Eriol on the other hand, had a midnight blue cat named Spinal Sun or Spinal for short. Spinal Sun had a red jewel on his chest and green eyes.  
  
Sakura was wearing a creamed-coloured sundress with a pair of matching cream hat and sandals.  
  
Eriol was wearing a dark blue shirt with sun imprinted on them and a matching pair of shorts that seemed to glow when moving he had light blue pair of shoes.  
  
They were going to the royal playground to meet their friend Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
An: It was kinda short but don't forget to review!!! Next chapter coming up. 


	2. Knowing you and a big surprise

Tittle: Daughter & Son of Clow  
  
By: sakura-stary  
  
Disclaimer: It's a pity I don't own CCS and Harry Potter. They're own by CLAMP and J.K. Rowling.  
  
(AN: Hope you like it. Oh and, Sakura caught the Clow Cards and converted them in to Star Cards when she was ten.)  
  
*** Key words ***  
  
~ ~ ~ Place ~ ~ ~  
  
" Talking "  
  
~ * ~ P.O.V. ~ * ~  
  
~ Recap on last chapter ~  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
~ Recap on last chapter ~  
  
Sakura was wearing a creamed-coloured sundress with a pair of matching cream hat and sandals.  
  
Eriol was wearing a dark blue shirt with sun imprinted on them and a matching pair of shorts that seemed to glow when moving he had light blue pair of shoes.  
  
They were going to the royal playground to meet their friend Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ Story ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ At the royal playground ~ ~ ~  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo was sitting on the swing viewing the scenery that was right in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, she heard voices. She looked up and saw a smiling Sakura and a blushing Eriol.  
  
"Ohaiyo Tomoyo-Chan!"  
  
"Ohaiyo T-t-omo-o-oyo"  
  
Tomoyo was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts with purple sandals.  
  
"Sakura-Chan you look so kawaii!!!" Tomoyo screamed and whipped out her trusty camera and flimed Sakura.  
  
Sakura immediately turned red.  
  
Eriol was standing beside them watching in amusement as Tomoyo's eyes began to have stars and Sakura getting redder by the minute.  
  
Just then, a boy came into the royal playground.  
  
He wore a green shirt with fire, ice, water and the earth imprinted on it and had a matching pair of shorts.  
  
He sat on the swing three metres away from them.  
  
Amber eyes seemed to look cold and distant. (I wonder who is that?)  
  
~ * ~ Sakura's P.O.V. ~ * ~  
  
Hm. I wonder who's that I've never seen him here before. Maybe I could be friends with him!  
  
And with that final thought, she smiled and walked towards this stranger.  
  
"Konnichiiwa! I'm Sakura Reed. What's your name?"  
  
"Li," was the only reply.  
  
"What's your last name?" asked Sakura.  
  
"That doesn't concern you." Snapped Li.  
  
"Please. why won't you tell me??" Sakura said putting her irresistible puppy dog eyes.  
  
Li was caught off-guard, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Alright, alright, it's Li Syaoran. Happy?" Syaoran said quite annoyed by this girl.  
  
~ * ~ Syaoran's P.O.V. ~ * ~  
  
I was pretty annoyed by this girl all cheerful and bouncy, and quite full of life too. But when I saw her enchanting emerald eyes, I was memorized by them, it was my favourite colour green.  
  
"Yes I am." Sakura said smiling.  
  
Just then, Tomoyo and Eriol walked over.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, yes. Li Syaoran, this is my cousin Daidouji Tomoyo and my brother Eriol Reed." Sakura said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Tomoyo.  
  
"You have four sisters right?" Eriol asked.  
  
"H-how did you know?" stuttered Syaoran.  
  
"I saw you before in the throne room, you were getting bored hearing all those long talks about Heaven and stuff." Eriol said grinning and continued saying "You looked so stiff in your outfit. You were squirming in your seat." He finished, chuckling.  
  
(AN: Gomen but I don't really know how to to describe a prince's outfit. Please tell me if you know. ^.^)  
  
"Come on! Let's go back to the castle!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yes, let's! I still need your measurements for the next outfit I'm making! You'll look soooo kawaii in it!" Tomoyo sequel, with stars in her eyes.  
  
Sakura sweatdrop and started running towards the castle while next was Syaoran and then came Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
~ ~ ~ * End of Flashback * ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ 15 years later. ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Young Sakura Reed sat in on her light pink canopy queen-sized bed sewing a scarf for her boyfriend, Li Syaoran.  
  
The scraf was light green with his favourite animal the wolf all at the edge.  
  
Her bed had cherry blossoms sewed all around the edge. The pale pink wallpapers were decorated with cherry blossoms and ponies. All her tables, chairs etc. were made out of cherry wood.  
  
Near the window, was a pink coloured perch which stood a pink and gold plumage phoenix with a shiny yellow beak.  
  
Her father, Clow Reed, gave her that phoenix when it was her 14th birthday.  
  
On the light pink marble floor, lay a basket, inside the basket was a furry, white snowy rabbit. Syaoran had given it to her on her 14th birthday as well.  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
Syaoran Li stood with his girlfriend, Sakura Reed side by side at the balcony watching the sun-rise.  
  
It was Sakura's birthday today and they had gotten up pretty early in the morning to train.  
  
"S-sak-kura." Syaoran said stuttering.  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Sakura,Ijustwantedtogiveyouthispresentforyourbirthday." Syaoran said it so fast that Sakura could not catch up.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, breathe in and out and then say it slower."  
  
"Sakura, I just wanted to give you this present for your birthday." Syaoran said slowly.  
  
Syaoran handed Sakura and pale pink box. It was quite big too.  
  
Sakura opened it up and gasped.  
  
Inside was a snowy white rabbit with pale green eyes. It had a star mark on its forehead.  
  
Syaoran smiled and said: "I found the little fellow in the forest nearby. It was hurt pretty badly, it was probably by a fox. And I figured out that you wanted to keep it since it wouldn't go back into the forest."  
  
Sakura hugged Syaoran and said: "Arigato Syaoran-kun, it's the best gift ever!"  
  
~ ~ ~ Somewhere ~ ~ ~  
  
A girl was filming everything they did or talked. She was saying kawaii over and over again. But she didn't know that someone was behind her quietly walking towards her.  
  
~ * ~ Tomoyo's P.O.V. ~ * ~  
  
Sakura-chan and Li-kun are the perfect couple ever! I wish I could find my one true love. than, that would be great!  
  
Sakura-chan and I would have a double wedding in the future, we would have loads of babies and live happily ever after!  
  
~ * ~ End of P.O.V. ~ * ~  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud, "BOO!"  
  
A/N: Ah. another chapter finished and also a cliff hanger. Sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation and I would have another one later in December. Oh, I almost forgot, Pls R+R it would be greatly appreciated. ^_^  
  
I would like those who have reviewed the story 'Daughter and Son of Clow'  
  
~ Ancient-Legend ~ thanx for reviewin'  
  
~ Babybluestarangel~ thanx for reviewin'  
  
~ hotohori's empress~ thanx for reviewin'  
  
~ Blue-Dreamz~ Maybe I'll make a big entrance for them. Wad do u say?  
  
~ Kura-chan ~ thanx for reviewin' 


	3. The kiss & what's in the box?

Title: Daughter & Son of Clow  
  
By: sakura-stary  
  
Disclaimer: It's too bad I don't own CCS & HP. Both belong to CLAMP & J.K. Rowling.  
  
(An: Hope you like dis chappie!!)  
  
*** Key words ***  
  
~ ~ ~ Place ~ ~ ~  
  
" Talking "  
  
~ * ~ P.O.V. ~ * ~  
  
~ Recap on last chapter ~  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
~~ Italic ~~  
  
~~* Bold *~~  
  
~ Recap on last chapter ~  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud, "BOO!"  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ Story ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Tomoyo jumped the highest she ever did and shouted "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stop what ever they were doing and looked around then they saw Tomoyo shouting like a mad woman.  
  
Tomoyo quickly covered her mouth and hurried back into her room (since she was at her room's balcony).  
  
Then she met the person who had scared her. Eriol!  
  
"Eriol! How could you!" Tomoyo said fuming with anger.  
  
"Sorry. can't I have fun for just this once??" Eriol said with his pleading eyes.  
  
"Arrh! You know I can't say no to those eyes."  
  
"That's why you're my Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol blushed at this. ~~"Oh no, now Tomoyo will hate me!" Eriol thought. ~~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had liked each other since they were friends.  
  
Today had gone by quickly like a blink of an eye. As everyone settled in their beds, Sakura thought of the good old nights she had with Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ End of Flashback * ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ Another Flashback ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
Always at night, six-year olds Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol would always sit in Tomoyo's room and chant a rhyme before they went to bed.  
  
By the light of the moon and stars, they touched each other's fingertips and chanted a rhyme they had made up.  
  
"Always together, never apart. Your thoughts are my thoughts. Your heart is my heart."  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
After that Sakura fell right asleep.  
  
~ .:: Next day ::. ~  
  
"Sakura-chan,"  
  
"Give me a few more minutes Elder Brother." Sakura said mumbling.  
  
"Sakura, if you don't get up I'll kiss you!" Syaoran said blushing at his choice of words.  
  
~~ "What the heck am I talking about?" he thought. ~~  
  
But Sakura was still asleep!  
  
Syaoran had no choice but to kiss her like a sleeping beauty going to be awakened by a prince.  
  
As they got closer, Syaoran could feel their breaths almost touching each other.  
  
~~* And Syaoran pressed his lips against Sakura's hoping she would respond and wake up.*~~  
  
And she did!  
  
Both Sakura & Syaoran were blushing like crazy when they finally broke the kiss.  
  
"Um. Sakura, your mother wishes to see you along with Touya, Eriol and me so. you better get dressed." Syaoran said and with that, he left.  
  
Just then, Tomoyo's head popped into the room with stars shining in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura-Chan, your mom said I could pick out what you'll be wearing today! Isn't it great?" Tomoyo said with excitement.  
  
Every since Tomoyo was 4 years old, she learned to hold a needle and sew clothes for Sakura.  
  
Sakura sweat-dropped at her best friend.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they both emerged out of the room.  
  
Tomoyo had picked out a sleeveless light purple top with a high collar and a light pink skirt with cherry blossoms sewn diagonally across the skit and ended up to her ankles.  
  
~ ~ ~ At the throne room ~ ~ ~  
  
Clow & Nadeshiko sat patiently on the thrones. Touya, Eriol and Syaoran stood aside waiting for the last person to arrived.  
  
The door finally opened, and in stepped Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran blushed shades of red when he saw Sakura, meaning he could not forget the kiss they had earlier.  
  
Then Clow said to all the guards to please go out for a while. The guards were unsure at first but finally agreed.  
  
Then Nadeshiko held out a box out of nowhere (must be by magic) and opened it inside was . . .  
  
A/N: Hey! A cliffhanger. and another chappie done! I really hope you like it I had writer's block for a while . . .  
  
And I would also like to thank.  
  
~Bloodlust Night~ Thanx for reviewin'  
  
~babymar-mar~ Thanx for reviewin' and they'll be going to Hogwarts soon.  
  
~Kura-chan~ thanz for reviewin'  
  
~Rita Valentine or Resha Yukira~ thanx for reviewin'  
  
~Blue-Dreamz~ thanx for reviewin'  
  
~Syaoran-Lover~ The colour of the star is pale pink. And thanx for reviewin'!! 


	4. Understanding, planning & packing

Tittle: Daughter & Son of Clow  
  
By: sakura-stary  
  
Disclaimer: Neither CCs nor HP belongs to me . . . They both belong to CLAMP & J.K. Rowling . . . (Scowls)  
  
(A/N: Wonder what Nadeshiko gonna show them?? Scroll down , and please review!)  
  
I would like to thank those who reviewed the story ' Daughter & Son of Clow' . . .  
  
~Blue-Dreamz~ Yup! They're gonna go to Hogwarts soon! And thanx for reviewin'!  
  
~shoro( )~ This story will definetaly be updated . . . And thanx for reviewin'!!  
  
~Kura-chan~ Thanx for ur comments! And thanx for revieiwin'!!  
  
~Drowin' in my Tears~ Thanx for reviewin'!!  
  
~bri ()~ Thanx for reviewin'!!  
  
~mint_girl ()~ Let's think, if u kill me, I can't review the next chapter ne? Thanx for reviewin'!!  
  
~ babybluestarangel ~ U wanna know wad's in da box? Scroll down and see! N' thanx for reviewin'!!  
  
*** Keywords ***  
  
~ ~ ~ Place ~ ~ ~  
  
" Talking "  
  
~ * ~ P.O.V. ~ * ~  
  
~ Recap on last chapter ~  
  
~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~  
  
.::. Telepathy .::.  
  
~ Recap on last chapter ~  
  
Then Nadeshiko held out a box out of nowhere (must be by magic) and opened it inside was . . .  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ Story ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
Then Nadeshiko held out a box out of nowhere (must be by magic) and opened it inside was four crystal gems.  
  
The first one was golden yellow, like the Sun.  
  
The second was pure white, like the Moon.  
  
The third was four different colours. Red, for fire. Grey for wind. Brown, for Earth. And Blue, for Water. All the Elements were in a circle.  
  
The fourth was of two different colours. Pink & Yellow. It was a star.  
  
The children stared in awe and surprise.  
  
Then Nadeshiko mumbled something and the four gems levitated in the air glowing brightly. They automatically flew / vanish to their owners. And went for their wrists.  
  
The Sun gem went straight for its Master. It glittered in the Sunlight.  
  
The Moon gem just vanished into thin air and appeared in Touya's plam.  
  
The Element gem flew to Syaoran, leaving behind green dust.  
  
The Star gem headed straight for Sakura leaving trails of stars behind it.  
  
Clow who had been quiet for a long time began to speak.  
  
"You must want to know what these gems are for?"  
  
The four could only nod their heads while Tomoyo stood at a corner filming everything. She was happy no one was bothering her.  
  
"Well believe it or not," Nadeshiko said, then continued. "Touya was born when two moons were in the sky on the same night. Eriol was born when all the planets were lined up in one straight line. Syaoran was born when Earth, Wind, Water & Fire fused together. And Sakura was born when all the Stars were lined up to form a cherry blossom. (A/N: That means that Touya is the oldest, Eriol is born before Sakura but on the same day (1st April!!) ^^)  
  
The five stood there processing all the information to their minds. Eriol was the first to recover.  
  
"But, what's the use of these gems to us?" he asked a little curious.  
  
"These are your symbol gems. It shows which planet you use as a power. It would be attached to you forever." Clow explained. "But I must warn you, you cannot take it off no matter what."  
  
At that moment, four coloured strings appeared and soon it attached itself to their owner's necks.  
  
Touya had a white string and a crescent.  
  
Eriol had a golden string with a sun.  
  
Syaoran had a green string and the elements.  
  
And Sakura had a light pink string with the star.  
  
Tomoyo looked starry-eyed. Clow and Nadeshiko just looked at them as if they knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Wow. . . !!! Sakura-Chan is soooo kawai!!" Tomoyo shouted and filmed her again.  
  
The rest at the back just sweat-dropped for this is always Tomoyo, and a sentence came to their minds at the same time. "Old habits die hard."  
  
Just then, a light pink and red phoenix with a golden beak flew down. A letter was in its beak. It flew down and landed on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, as it was her phoenix. "It's a letter from Oji-San!" she cried out.  
  
She missed him since she was a baby when he had come to visit her once.  
  
She opened the letter and read out loud.  
  
Dearest Lil Cherry,  
  
This year, you would need to come down and to Hogwarts and teach as a teacher. It would be better if you, Syaoran, Tomoyo & Eriol come down together.  
  
All of you would also need to protect the boy-who-lived from Voldemort and to enjoy Hogwarts since all of you have not come here for a long time and all the Professors missed you.  
  
All the Professors would be delighted to have you back as they always say you're a teacher's pet. (Sakura blushed at this comment)  
  
With lots of love,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Oji-San  
  
"So please Otou-San, Okaa-San can I go?" Sakura begged Clow & Nadeshiko.  
  
"Of course, anything for you sweetie." Nadeshiko said.  
  
Clow just nodded. Eriol and Syaoran just stood there, a small smile on their faces. And Tomoyo was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. And an evil glint followed.  
  
Sakura backed away, far, far, away. "No. . . Not that! Anything but that!"  
  
"Kawaii!!! I can film Sakura every day! And more costumes to make!!" Tomoyo shouted again and whipped her trusty camera and filmed Sakura.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped again.  
  
"All right, we better start packing, the day after tomorrow is the big day!" Tomoyo squeals and starts dragging Sakura out of the room. Mumbling stuff like, "kawaii, clothes, wardrobe" and other words the others could not catch.  
  
"I guess we'd be going too. . . "Syaoran trailed off but not before he could catch himself when Eriol dragged him off making him miss the death glare on Touya's face aiming at Syaoran.  
  
A/N: Done! Another chappie finally finished sorry for the delay. . . I had writer's block. . . Oh well, pls review Ja! 


	5. Pls read!

  
  
Hi guys! This is sakura-stary here.... I will be kinda busy for the next month and I will also rewrite the stories, "Recarnation or not, you are still my daughter & Daughter and Sons of Clow" As I got a few things I wanna change... So, Syaonara!! )  
  
_sakura-stary_


End file.
